The present invention pertains to temporary cover devices for automobiles and particularly automobiles of the type generally designated as having "T Tops".
"T Top" automobiles were developed as an alternative to convertable automobiles and generally provide a "T" frame assembly in the top where self-supporting removable covers are provided to be received within the "T" frame so that the removable tops are located above the passenger compartment of the automobile and so that upon removal of the "T" tops an open environment is presented to the operator and passengers in the automobile. The removable panels are generally stored in a storage compartment within the automobile so that in the event of a change in weather the tops can be reinserted to provide protection from the elements.
However, when the automobile is operated without the covers in place and is parked for a considerable amount of time the automobile is open, and subject to damage by the elements, including rain, snow and even the ultraviolet rays of the sun. Accordingly, where the automobile operator desires to protect the interior of the automobile it has heretofore been necessary to replace the removable panels during periods when the automobile is parked, for example during the day when the operator is at work. The replacement of the top is, in many cases, inconvenient in view of the time that is consumed in the replacement and removal of the tops and to some persons the replacement and removal of the tops is inconvenient for other reasons.
No prior art device is known to provide a cover for automobiles of the aforenoted characteristics where the covering is temporary, is easily removed yet provides adequate protection for the interior of the automobile during periods when the automobile is parked and is to be utilized for a relatively short period of time.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,640--Dalton, which describes a cover for "T" top automobiles which is permanent in that it is utilized when the automobile is in operation. The purpose of the structure of the Dalton reference is to prevent leakage through the joints between the removable covers and the "T" frame during periods when the automobile is in operation and, contrary to the present invention, the cover is utilized with, and depends upon, the removable covers being in place on the automobile. The structure of the Dalton reference provides snap means which must be installed on the automobile to secure the removable cover and many owners of such automobiles, particularly older models of such automobiles, find the installation of the snaps objectionable.
The prior art also provides other cover means for windshields and glass areas of the automobiles, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066--Osbourn and U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,052--Quish, et al, which teaches a device to cover the glass area of an automobile utilizing suction cups to secure the cover to the glass.
As previously stated, no prior art device is known to cover an open area of an automobile, including "T" top automobiles, when the removable panels are out of place and when the automobile is parked. Particularly, no prior art device is known to provide a sealing arrangement to prevent leakage of water or other elements into the passenger compartment by providing a sealing strip adjacent the upstanding frame member of the "T" top and where the cover can be attached to such an automobile without any modification or addition to the frame of the automobile surrounding the "T" top.